A power conversion apparatus (a power conditioner) connected to a dispersed power source that outputs DC power is known. The power conversion apparatus includes a conversion apparatus that converts DC power input from dispersed power source to AC power (for example, Patent Literature 1).
Here, when the conversion apparatus does not have a communication function, the power conversion apparatus includes a communication apparatus connected to the conversion apparatus in addition to the conversion apparatus. For example, the communication apparatus receives a message for instructing output suppression of the dispersed power source (hereinafter referred to as an “output suppression message”) from a server of a power transmission and distribution company such as a power company (hereinafter referred to as an “external server”), and the conversion apparatus suppress the output of the dispersed power source in accordance with the output suppression message received by the communication apparatus.